1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and particularly to a front structure of the utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front structure of a utility vehicle typically includes a pair of left and right front wheels, front fenders forming wheel housings of each of the front wheels, an inner fender provided between the front fenders, and a front chamber provided above the front wheels and ahead of a cabin. The front fenders and the inner fender are disposed so as to block dust, such as dirt and water, which is splashed by the front wheels during travel and flies directly toward the cabin or the front chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388 discloses a utility vehicle according to a conventional art.
In this front structure of the utility vehicle, there is a gap between each of the front fenders and the inner fender. The dust can enter the cabin and the front chamber through the gaps. The cabin and the front chamber are thus hard to be kept clean.